The Mentor
by hailbears
Summary: Johnathan Shepard, wasn't always the collected Commander he is now. First he had to be trained. After years of searching he finally found her. His N7 mentor, Vi. As Shepard figures out how to deal with the pain of dying and being brought back, with more darkness before him when reaches the Collectors base. His team needs him now more than ever, but he has his own demons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Bioware owns all characters except Violet. She is of my own creation. Thank you for reading. **

She has to make it… he thought as he paced back and forth in the mess hall; his team members gathered around him. Watching him. She can't die, not that easily. He was lost in his memories of her. "Shepard… care to enlighten us on who this woman is?" Miranda's voice broke through his foggy mind. He looked over to her stopping in front of the window to the medical bay. She looked slightly annoyed at being out of the loop. He looked around at his crews face, most looked confused but content in waiting for him to explain. Explain why the woman in their med bay was so important to him.

"Okay…okay, fine," he said nodding his head yes as he walked over to a chair pulling out his omni-tool. . "Her name is Violet, she…she was my mentor for ten years while I was in the N7 program. She taught me everything I needed to know by Alliance protocol and some off the record. She taught me how to hold my liquor even. I've never seen a woman drink the way she did. But she never got drunk, never stumbled even."

"I looked up to her, she always made time for her crew which wasn't all human. She looked out for them, protected them. She wasn't afraid of anything, she wasn't afraid to die. And I guess that's what fascinated me the most. She never let fear get in her way, when she said she was going to do something she did it. She my mentor, the captain of the Pandora XR-1 and Admiral for many years. Then she vanished, at my birthday party she threw for me. I've been tracking her down for years on the side. And finally I found her."

He paused to look at his crew, each had that confusing look plastered on their face except Thane and Garrus, they've always been hard to read, but they both would be honest in what they thought if he asked them. "I thought the N7 program only lasted a few years?" Miranda said.

"It does, but afterwards I stayed on her crew. We lived together for a few years even. Not like dating but as friends. She made it clear from day one she had no interest in a guy like me. Her exact words were, _"You're not my type, and you're a little younger than me."_"

"So she was your friend?" Tali said.

"Yes, she was."

"Commander? May I have a word with you?" Dr. Chakwas said as she walked out of the med lab with a tablet in her hand, an intrigued look in her eyes.

"How is she?" He said as he walked over to her.

"I believe she will be fine, she is exhausted though so she is resting right now. What I found out though might interest you. She has only one implant, her omni-tool, and yet her biotic ability is even higher than Jacks, she evolutionized in that way. She uses every part of her brain Commander. There is no telling what she is capable of. Or what she's seen." She said giving me a knowing glance.

"So you know?"

"Commander, I'm one of the best doctors out there. I know old when I see it. Though her body is younger than yours. She would be a great subject to study."

"Yeah…good luck with that one Doctor."

"Why don't you go relax, it will be a short time before she wakes."

He just nodded and stared though the window at her. Her skin was pale, bruises covered her body, focused on her rib cage. Whoever hit her was right handed. Had to be a hell of a fight. Her auburn red hair was in a messy bun, but you could see it moving from the vent above her. Her face, was looking away from him. But you could see her one of her petit ears peeking through the red veil covering it. He half smiled briefly. Remembering how she would constantly pull her hair behind her ears hen bring it back in front of her face again.

He sighed heavily, he'd seen enough death in his lifetimes. As he turned to talk to his crew she awoke.

_**Violet's POV**_

Where the hell am I? I thought as she shot up in her bed. Frantically pulling out the IV's in her arms. "Violet!" A woman in a doctor's uniform screeched at her. Who is she and how does she know who I am? I thought as she jumped out of bed, heading for the door.

The doors slid open with the women trailing her every step. I looked around, freezing in my tracks. "Shepard!?"

"Vi. How're you?" He said, with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Wait…wait… you're dead." I said preparing to flay him alive.

"So are you." He shot back.

"But you know it's me, how do I know it's really you behind that face?" I said walking around him to where I was standing in front of the mess hell counter. "Tell me something only Shepard would know about me." He was quite for a moment.

"You were married, and had to watch your husband die." He said.

"That's common knowledge you can find on the xtranet."

"Yes, the necklace you are missing not only holds a locket with your mom and dad's pictures in it, it also holds your engagement and wedding ring."

"Okay. You're Shepard." I said calming myself down.

"What, were you going to kill me if I wasn't?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as I looked around the mess hall. His crew seemed wary of me, but were also out right staring. That's when I realized, I didn't have any clothes on besides my under garments.

"Uh, Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my clothes?"

"You did get knocked out from fighting, you lost a lot of blood. Your clothes were ruined. But Dr. Chakwas should have something for you to wear." He said pointing to the woman who followed me out of the med bay. "Also here's your necklace." He said handing it to me.

I grabbed it feeling its cool metal against my palm was comforting.

"Thanks, also where can I grab a shower?"

"You can use mine, I heard the faucets in the restrooms are crap." He said. I nodded as I followed Dr. Chakwas back into the med bay.

"Sorry, for you know. Running out on you." I told her as I sat back on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, I imagine it's a little confusing waking up in a different place than where you were passed out at." She said to me as she ruffled through a cabinet. Pulling out an extra set of lab clothes. "Sorry but this is all I have, just use your hairband to tie back so it fits better. And here's a sheet to cover yourself until you shower."

"Thank you, for being so nice to me." I said looking into her pale green eyes. She smiled.

"It's my job to help people. Shepard's cabin is the top floor. No need for thanks." She said going back to her terminal. I took that as my queue to leave.

"Oh, and if you have the time. I would love to chat with you about your condition." She said looking at me.

"Oh…sure." I said, freaking out on the inside as I walked through the mess hall with a big white sheet wrapped around me. I didn't even notice how everyone went silent when I walked through.

I got into the elevator pushing the first level when a black boot stopped the doors from closing and this dark brown haired woman came in the elevator with me. Miranda, I thought. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Will be updating every chance I get, please comment if you don't understand the switching of POV's. Bioware owns all rights except Violet. Thank you for reading. **

_**Violet's POV**_

Miranda was standing in front of me with her arms crossed, clearly unhappy with something I'd done. "Listen, I don't care who you are. But we follow orders on this ship and I am Shepard's second in command. Nothing goes through this ship without my say so. Got it?"

"So you're like the head honcho? Got it." I said giving her a halfhearted salute. So rolled her eyes at me.

"So where should we put you to sleep?" She asked as she leaned against the side of the elevator.

"How about the cargo bay? I like shuttles."

"Alright fine, but if you break anything it's coming out of your pay." She said as the elevator stopped, the doors sliding open. I walked out turning back to look her in the eyes.

"Who said anything about me getting paid, or even staying for that matter?" I said as the doors closed, with a coy smile on my face.

I stood in the little hallway, the doors to Shepard's room ahead of me. What am I doing here, I thought. If that Doctor figures out my secret, she'll want to study me. I refuse to be a lab rat again. I walked into Shepard's cabin, it was bigger than I thought it would be. He had a beautiful fish tank down up and a pet hamster that was watching me from his den. I walked over to him noticing a picture frame face down, his private terminal as well as the hamster coming out to squeak at me before shuffling back to his den. I giggled softly at him before going into the bathroom.

I turned on the water to let it get hot, as I undressed I kept thinking back to what I was doing before I was here. I was fighting a drone of Harbinger's. He told me I couldn't go into hide from them this time. I will not mentor anyone else every again. I'm guessing that was supposed to be a threat but his English needs some work. And here I am being a grammar Nazi to someone who is trying to kill me. Wow, I'm a nerd sometimes. I put my right arm under the water to test it then quickly showered. I turned off the water, then looked around for a brush. I don't believe he has one. I mean have you seen his hair, yes that's right his hair is short. Mine is down to the middle of my back and looks like a rats nest right now, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. My dark sea blue eyes started back at me, a hallow shell of what I used to be. I sighed as I tried combing through my red hair with my fingers. "Admiral Violet, might I suggest using the comb in the drawer?" A smooth voice said.

"What the…?" I said nearly jumping out of my skin.

"Forgive the intrusion, my name is EDI."

"Hello EDI, I'm Violet but you can call me Vi. Thank you for the information" I said, feeling like I was being watched as I grabbed the black comb from the drawer under the sink. I finished combing my hair and put the comb back in the drawer before figuring out how to make the outfit the Doctor gave me to wear. Putting it on it was the exact same outfit as hers. Except it was black in color instead of dark gray. I tried pulling it tighter and twisting it back with my hair band but it kept coming loose.

I will wear you one way or another I thought as I grabbed a pair of scissors out of the drawer trying not to think about what they are used for and cut the shirt down the middle in front and made it fit like a loose flannel with a knot tying both sides together. The pants were easier to fix. Finally I emerged from the bathroom to find Shepard sitting on his bed reading over something. "Hey" He said glancing up at me.

"Hi." I said as I leaned against the wall beside the bathroom the door staying open.

"I see you found a way to make those clothes fit."

"For now, once you drop me off at the Citadel I can get me some new ones."

"Who said anything about dropping you off at the Citadel?" He said putting down his tablet giving me his full attention.

"Why would I stay here?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you have damn near everyone and everything you need skill wise. I mean hell Shepard, a Justicar, mercenary, and even an assassin? What else could you need?"

"Samara fights on the side of justice Vi, you know that. And Zaeed he'll do his job just fine, Thane is a good guy once you get to know him. You have to give people a chance. You taught me that, remember?"

"What happened Vi,? You haven't been the same woman I knew since we found you." He said looking for an answer that I couldn't give him.

"Shepard…I would tell you if I could. But right now it's best not to. Maybe one day I will." He looked down at the ground for a little while. I mean what was I supposed say to him, that I was attacked because I was his teacher, he already feels responsible for so many lives. I can't add mine on top of all that.

"I respect your decision not to tell me." He said looking in my direction but not directly at me. He was obviously upset by my answer. I pushed myself off the wall with my butt, walking over and sitting beside him, the mattress sunk in around me.

"And what about you, what about the Hero of the Citadel; how is he doing?" I said looking over at him. He looked so much older than that young boy who first entered her ship. That light she adored was so much dimmer than she's ever seen it.

"He…he's doing fine." He said calmly.

"Just fine? Not exuberant?" I said trying to get a smile. He cocked his head to the side to look at me. He opened his mouth, getting ready to speak when all of a sudden- "Shepard, Operative Lawson wishes to speak to you. Immediately." EDI announced.

"Duty calls." He said as he got up. I watched him walk away.

"Oh and you should get something to eat," he tossed over his shoulder. "I can hear your stomach grumbling from here." It wasn't until he stated that, that I realized how famished I really was.

I quickly got up and headed for the mess hall on deck three. Once I landed on the floor you could hear everyone laughing and chatting having a good time. Reminding me of my old crew. God, bless their souls. When I walked around the corner you could hear the sound dim a little and the whispering began. Of course they were going to talk, Shepard let's her use his shower but not me? What's so special about her? Nothing is special about me. He offered. But right then I didn't care. I was heading for the cook. "Admiral Violet, welcome aboard the Normandy, I'm Rupert. It's nice to have a new face and fresh taste on what I've cooked."

"Hi…" I said softly as he handed me a tray of mush.

"Enjoy!" He called as I found an empty seat. I was sitting beside a krogan, whose name I didn't know and Mordin Solus. I instantly started eating, as long as it kept me from talking to anyone it could have been dirt for all I care.

"Hello Violet, I'm Mordin, would you mind if I took some blood samples to get an idea on your overall health? Dr. Chakwas and I have separate health tests?" I held up one finger to have him wait but he kept right on going. "If so I would also like some urine tests and the usual omni-tool scan. If you're going to be staying with us, are you? If not excuse what I just said. Still trying to figure out how scale-itch got aboard the Normandy." Does this guy ever shut up I thought as I tried to keep up with him.

"You'll have to ignore him, he never shuts up." The Krogan beside me said casually before going back to eating.

"Right…" I said as I went to take another bite realizing I had already finished eating.

"Uhm, anyways…" I said as I picked up my tray to take over to Rupert. "You'll have to talk to Shepard if I'm staying 'cause even I'm not sure."

"Hmm…hmm...yes, good, alright then will ask him later. Talk to you later." He said as he went back to eating.

_**Tali'Zorah's POV**_

Violet seemed to rather nervous, I thought as I watched her come back into the mess hall. I wonder what those two talked about up there. Shepard was up there for a while before he came back down. He looked worried, when he walked by. He didn't even notice me wave. I wonder if he even realizes how much I like him.

Violet is very pretty, petit, shorter than the average woman these days but it fits her body. And her hair, she has such beautiful hair, I haven't brushed mine in keelah' I don't even know. What if they were more than friends? But Shepard wouldn't lie to me, would he? I'm going to have to ask him about it when he makes his rounds to talk to everyone. Uh oh, violet was caught in Mordins talking death trap. How in the world does he never run out of anything to say? Keelah', it looks like she ate Rupert's meal just to get out of talking to him. I'll go over an introduce myself. I thought as I sauntered her way over to Violet, catching her before she returned to her seat. "Hello, Violet. I'm Tali'Zorah."

"Hi, Tali, how are you?" She said as she looked directly at her eyes.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." How does she know where my eyes are?

"And how are you settling into the Normandy? I see you actually ate Rupert's meal."

"Fine, why? Is there something wrong with his cooking?" Violet asked frantically, like she could actually get sick from it like a Quarian would.

"That's good to here, and no, not now. He had a sort of reputation for cooking bad meals."

"Oh…" Violet said knowingly. Before she turned around to Rupert.

"The meal was delicious. Thank you."

"So very polite. Where were you raised?" I asked.

"Earth. Thank you for asking and you were raised on the Flotilla like most Quarians these days. It's such a shame about your home world. But don't worry. You'll get it back someday. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to talk to check in with Dr. Chakwas." Violet said before shaking my hand once and leaving me standing there. Huh, not many people care enough to learn about the Quarians history. Interesting I thought as she watched her go into Dr. Chakwas office.

I shrugged thinking nothing of it as I walked back over to my table, next to Garrus and Samara who were lost in conversation about their adventures. Sighing I sat back down thinking about Shepard, the one who came in at the last minute to save me on Horizon. What would have happened to her if he hadn't of shown up. Why did he show up anyways, he never explain why he was there randomly.

_**Shepard's POV**_

What does she want now? He thought as he entered Miranda's Office. "Shepard, I find myself in a regrettable position where I'm needing your help."

"I always have time for my crew Miranda. What's going on?"

"I have a sister, Oriana. I rescued her from my father and placed her with her adoptive family. Somewhere where my father could never find it. But my resources say he has and I want to move her someplace safe."

"And you need my help in case he sends in back up right?"

"Yes, my informant will meet us at the bar on Illium when you have the time Shepard. Thank you."

"Anytime." I thought as I walked out of her office. I glanced around the mess hall. Everyone had just finished eating and where either chatting or going about their business as usual. I could see Violets red hair in Dr. Chakwas's office. I hope she is doing well. Suddenly I felt exhausted, there is so much I have to do. I need to talk to my crew about Violet and get their opinions on what should happen next, but right now I just… I need a break. I began walking to the elevator when Tali waved me over.

"Hey Shepard!" She said in the happy go lucky voice of her.

"Hey, Tali. Something you need?" I asked leaning on the back of her chair with my hand. Wanting to me interested in talking to her. But was distracted by the thought of relaxing in bed. Not worrying about someone else's problems for a moment.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. When never really got the chance to talk in private."

"Uh, huh… yeah. How about you come up to my cabin in say about twenty minutes? I know it's late and I'm kind of tired. So I was going to talk to everyone in the morning but come up and we'll get things sorted out." I said as I turned back to the elevator.

"Okay, see you later." She said happily. Adorable, I thought as I entered the elevator. I need a shower, then talk to Tali, tonight, then sleep and talk to everyone else in the morning. Shouldn't they be asleep by now? I thought as I entered my cabin. Hammy coming out to squeak his hello. I jumped in the shower. Violet had left her towel on the floor, really. Does she not know what a clothes bin is, oh right she hasn't been on here for more than an hour or two.

I can't believe after all these years, she looks almost exactly the same. She seems different though, something inside her has changed. Or maybe it's me who's changed. Maybe I should have told her the truth about what's actually going on in my head. Then again she didn't tell me why she was being attacked in the first place. I thought as I took my shower trying to relax. As the water ran over my back washing away all the thoughts racing through me head over and over again.

I shut off the water, realizing I didn't bring any clothes in with me. I wrapped a towel around my waist as I stepping out into my cabin to find Tali' standing there.

"Oh! Uhm sorry!" She said turning to face the fish tank.

"So uh, does the fish tank have to have cold or warm water?"

"Uh…Tali, it's alright. And cold." I said wondering why the heck she would even ask that question. I walked over to my armory, trying to find my sleepwear. It was hot in here so I grabbed a pair of shorts and boxers from the drawer and headed back to the bathroom. Tali was standing there staring into the fish tank like it held the secret to life as I walked back into the bathroom to change.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk about?" I said through the door.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about Haestrom." She said slowly.

I stood still for a second. Haestrom, she lost all of her men except Reegar. And he would have died to if we hadn't of shown up. If the Illusive man hadn't told me where she was. She could have very well died there. I shut the light off as I walked out of the bathroom over to the couch motioning for her to follow as I propped my feet up. Ah, people don't realize how good of a feeling that is until you can't do it very often. "Alright Tali, what's on your mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Flashback's and dreams will be in italics. If you are having a hard time figuring out which is which. Let me know. Will update soon. Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you like it. Also earlier i kept saying Horizon instead of Haestrom, thank you to the Reviewer who commented! (: It helps make the story better. **

_**Tali'Zorah's POV**_

Why was Shepard so relaxed? I'm a nervous wreck over here. I mean we are two different species. And asking about the temperature of his fish tank. Lame Tali, lame. I withered my hands together as I sat down near Shepard. The leather squeaked a little against my suit. He looked at peace with his feet propped up, shirtless and some bruises here and there that didn't seem to be bothering him. He had his eyes closed for the moment, probably waiting for me to speak.

"Right…Haestrom. Shepard be honest with me, you weren't just out there no odd reason, were you?" He didn't move for a moment, did he fall asleep on her?

"No, Tali. You're right, I wasn't out there by chance. We needed the best engineer we could find. And that's you." He said opening his eyes to look directly at me.

"Oh, so you didn't care about my well-being?"

"I didn't say that. Once we were there and understood the situation you guys were in, I had to get you out of there. It wouldn't have mattered to me if you still wouldn't have joined me. I would have respected whatever choice you made." He said as he took his feet down from the stand leaning forward.

"Okay…Okay… I understand." I said feeling a surge in my chest at the thought of him leaning closer to her. Shepard scooted over to where he was sitting directly beside me, his leg touching mine, even though I couldn't feel his skin. The thought was still burning with excitement.

"Tali," He said taking my left hand in his. "You are a talented, beautiful young woman. And I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything for saving you. Almost all of your team died. Maybe there was something different you could have done, maybe not. The best thing you can do right now is not blame yourself. These things happen."

"How…who said I was blaming myself?" I said taken aback by how much he knew. I haven't told anyone, not even Garrus about my men that died.

"You're a vibrant woman Tali, you can see the stress in your shoulders when you wall. How absent minded you were when you first came aboard the new Normandy." He said with a soft smile on his lips. I don't know what to say. I stared off into the distance, thinking about all those men who lost their lives just to save mine for some stupid data about the Sun in that system. It had better been worth it. Some of those men were just starting their lives. And I have to tell their families that they died for me. My eyes were tearing up, damn it. I wish I could just wipe them away but I can't.

"Tali…?" Shepard said squeezing my hand bringing me back to this moment.

"Shepard…Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I…I am not ready to talk about my men. And I should be getting back to my post before I get some sleep. You know, clean the engine up some." I said as I stood up standing in between the stand and couch. Wanting for him both to let me leave and yet make me stay at the same time.

"You sure you…" He started to say, then stopped. "I'll see you later Tali. Sleep well." He said as he stood up beside me and hugged me.

I nodded to him in response, walking slowly to the door. Giving a slight wave before leaving. What the hell am I doing? He obviously doesn't seem that interest in me or is he. It's so hard to read his signs. I mean he's nice to everyone right? Even Jack and she's freaking crazy. I shook my head in frustration as I entered the elevator. Engines are so much simpler.

_**Violet's POV**_

I was one of the last few still sitting in the mess hall. Most had went back to their stations or had started getting ready to sleep for the night. The assassin was sitting at the other table, where I couldn't see it and that made me uneasy. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, the bitch is back I thought before she even spoke.

"Violet, let's get you set up." She said carrying a small twin size military bed and handing me the blanket with a pillow wrapped up inside.

"After you." I said standing up to follow her to the elevator. Walking past the second table in the mess hall you could see Thane sitting with his back to the wall, a slight movement of his eyes at eyes as we walked by. Garrus was standing up to leave after talking with a crew member, Jacob Taylor was just now eating. He must have been working on something earlier. I thought as we continued past.

We arrived at the cargo bay, you could tell not many people came down here. There were big fans everywhere except where the two shuttles hung and the armory was. "Set up wherever you like, just not in the way of the shuttles path." She said as she laid down the bed and took her leave. Not much of a talker is she, I thought as I looked around. I spotted a dark corner on the right light side of the room, where all the fans were blowing in that direction. Good, I love background noise when I sleep. I thought as I began trying to figure out how to unlock the bed to set up. I feel like I'm feeling you up! I said aloud to myself as I tried find the button you have to push it to get the stupid thing to open.

"May I be of assistance Admiral Violet?" EDI's voice came from nowhere making me yelp out loud.

"Yes, that would be great. EDI. And could you warn me next time you start talking. Like a cough or something? It's really creeping me out you just talking when I'm in the middle of something."

"I apologize for startling you, but the button you are looking for is in the crevasse of the front leg, in the corner." EDI stated, in her charming voice.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed the button in, the bed folded out perfectly hitting me in the nose. "Son of a-! Just grr. Grr, grr, grr." I said as I pushed the bed away from me holding my nose.

"Are you alright, Violet?" EDI asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said as I stood up pulling the bed into the corner, placing the pillow on one end. Laying the blanket down on top of it. "So EDI, you're an AI aren't you?"

"Correct."

"So, I'm not sure what else to say to you."

"That is a safe statement, since I'm not human but I do have preferences."

"Preferences?"

"I like to learn, Violet. And I enjoy humor."

"Huh…I'll figure out a good joke for you sometime."

"Very well, Logging you out Violet."

I'll tell her a joke in the morning. I thought as I stripped down to my undergarments. Hopefully I'll have some clothes by tomorrow. I took a look around the cargo bay as I sat on the edge of the bed, the cold metal bar slithering on the back of my bare legs. I sighed, hell of a first day. I can't believe Shepard has been searching for me all these years. He didn't even mention the fact that I'm technically dead, by Alliance command. I wish I could tell him why I had to fake my death. Why I couldn't stay, why I didn't say goodbye that day. I wanted to. But it was easier not to.

I sighed as my head riddled itself back and forth what ifs. Laying down the soft cotton surrounded me, sinking in at the weight of my body. I closed my eyes. Gunfire and explosions filled my ears. A sound I've grown used to over the years. With the feeling of being watched at the front of my mind, I was taken to a place where love never dies and freedom is worth fighting for.

"_Violet, you can't do this, not alone." He said grabbing my arm before I could jump over our small barricade. People were being shot down all around us. The Turians were making a push. We had to act fast. There wasn't any time for a debate. _

"_I have to do this. I know you have my back. Just stick to the plan." I said as I kissed him deeply before winking at him and vaulting over the barricade. I quickly made my own barricade with my biotics as I ran along the edge of the battlefield. I have to get caught, I need inside their base. I thought as ducked behind a piece of building rubble. I was breathing heavily as I leaned over shooting whoever I could with my pistol. It wasn't much, but if I took our advanced weapons, they'd fall into their hands and we don't want that. I ducked back to reload when I noticed the tip of an assault rifle staring back at me. Turian, I thought as I smiled up at him. He used his foot to knock the pistol out of my hands. I held my hands up in surrender. "Move!" He shouted at me as he grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet pushing me in the direction of their base. Everything was going according to plan I thought as he hit me in the head yelling at me to keep my head down. _

_**Shepard's POV**_

Damn, I should have asked her to stay. Have a drink. No, no. I couldn't. She's been through so much. It would be wrong to take advantage of her in her vulnerable moment.

I'm such an idiot, I thought as I took of my shorts through them on the couch and pulling back the covers to sleep. Laying down between the cool crisp sheets, I couldn't help but think back to when I first met Vi.

"_Wait, I actually got accepted into the program?" I said to Captain Anderson as we walked through the wards. _

"_Of course you did, Shepard. You're going to get the best assignments, the best weapons and the best Mentor. You'll like her Shepard. She's a little rough around the edged but she's one of the best Admirals we have. Just remember she's older than she looks." He said as we entered the elevator to her apartment building. _

_When we entered she was sprawled out across the couch, beer bottles everywhere, and a shirt hanging from the ceiling fan. She was beautiful and asleep. Her red hair was everywhere. You could see her tattoos on her legs, arms and back. I wouldn't learn until later what each meant to her. Anderson walked over to her and shook her shoulder. Then jumped back as she woke up failing her arms._

"_Who the hell is waking me up this early in morning?" She said sitting up pushing her hair out of her face._

"_Ahem." Anderson coughed sarcastically. Her dark blue eyes settled on him._

"_Anderson, I only get shore leave every, what three to six months? What do you want?"_

"_I brought you, your student."_

"_Wait, what?" She said jumping up turning to look at me._

"_Remember, you're going to mentor him for his completion on the N7 program?"_

"_Right, right, Shepard isn't it?" She said snapping her fingers looking at me._

"_Yes, Sir, uh ma'am." I said not sure what to call her. _

"_Oh, geesh, don't get all formal with me. The name is Violet." She said walking on the couch over to me to shake my hand. "And I'm going to make you wish you were dead, in a few days. So get your tings we're at docking bay E19. Dismissed." She said turning away from me._

_As I was thinking about how she was going to make me wish I was dead._

I forgot how much of a bitch, she was at first. I thought as I rolled over onto my stomach sprawling out across my bed. Ah, sweet mother of god, sleep. Before long I was in my own memories.

_**Thane's POV**_

How many people does Shepard need on this mission? I thought as I stared at the Mass effect core, there was defiantly some tension between him and Violet. It's so hard to believe that Shepard had a mentor. And that she was it, I mean you never want to judge a person on how lethal they are by what they look like. But she doesn't even look like she can whip her way out of a wet paper bag.

Her eyes are unnerving, the color of the ocean. Beautiful. And when she looked at me, I had to look away, it is impolite to stare at people. At least when you're noticed. Wait…why am I thinking about her so much? I thought as I turned in for the night, facing away from the core.

_**Shepard's POV**_

"Shepard, we will be arriving at the Citadel in twenty minutes." EDI said.

"Thank you EDI." I said as I pulled on my shirt. And heading to the Crew deck. Everyone was already at work, so I decided it was time to talk to everyone. I headed into Dr. Chakwas office.

"Commander, what can I do for?" She said turning around in her chair.

"Anything I should know about our new member?"

"So she is a member of the team then, I'll have to do a more thorough check up. And yes, I believe we should pick up more Dextro rations when we're at the Citadel. Her body can eat both. And it appears she favors Dextro over our food."

"I know, it's because she shares both Dextro and human DNA. Don't know why. Don't care to. I wouldn't push the subject with her either. She's never been a fan of Doctors. Anyways, thanks for the information."

"Yes, Commander." She said turning back to her terminal making a note. I then entered Samaras room, she was mediating as usual.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk Samara?" I asked standing back away from her in case she didn't.

"Maybe later Shepard. Right now I wish to be a lone." I nodded in response out of habit even though I knew she wouldn't notice as I left her room. I walked to Kasumi's room. "Hey, Shep. I was just thinking about you." She said when she noticed I entered.

"Oh, really. What now?"

"You and Violet must have been pretty close. The tension between you two was obvious. Just thought you should know."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Don't worry, I think you two will work it out one way or another. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her. Is she up yet?"

"I don't know, I'll check when I head down that way."

"Alright, Shep. Talk to you later." I backed out of the room to enter Thanes. He was sitting in his chair staring of into the distance.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask." He said, his eyes never leaving the core.

"What do you think about having Violet as part of the crew?" He paused, which I didn't expect and motioned for me to sit down.

"I don't know her talents Shepard, only you can be the judge of that. I just hope you two figure out your differences. Though I can see where you learned that fire that makes people want to follow you."

"Really?"

"She has it in her eyes, like you do."

"I never noticed. I guess I'm used to it in that way." I said thinking back to her ordering me around. He nodded in response.

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

"No need to worry. It is being attended to." He said. Folding his hands together. I nodded getting up.

"Thank you for coming and talking to me. I'm working on talking to the rest of the crew. Adjusting to a team, is difficult."

"Take your time Thane, no one is going to rush you into something." I said as I left the room.

Rupert was getting things out to make lunch for everyone, as I walked over to speak to Garrus who had come out of the main battery looking worried. "Hey, Garrus. What's up?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I just finished upgrading the main gun and needed to tell the engineers. So they can balance the energy out."

"I was getting ready to head down there, I'll tell Gabby and Ken."

"Alright thanks, Shepard." He said turning around going back to the main battery. I turned back around to go to Engineering deck.

Arriving at the engineering deck, my heart rate begin to quicken at the thought of seeing Tali. Walking into the deck Tali, was busy at her station Ken and Gabby, waved as I entered.

"Commander." Gabby and ken said in unison as I walked over to them.

"At ease. Garrus wanted me to tell you he upgraded the gun fully."

"Yeah they through us off balance. But we already fixed it. Those guns seem pretty wicked."

"Hell yes they are. Maybe we can convince Joker to shot something."

"Now you're talking Commander!" Ken said with a chuckle. I laughed turning to look at Tali.

She was huddled over her station, her fingers moving with ease. I walked over to her tapping her shoulder, she turned to look at me.

"Oh, Shepard! What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk." She nodded waving for me to follow her to the station nearest the core.

"I wanted to thank you for talking to me about Haestrom. I am having trouble writing the letters to the families."

"You'll figure it out Tali. You always do."

"Thanks, Shepard. I want to believe you. That data better be worth it."

"Have you heard anything back from them?"

"No, I probably won't for some time. Which makes it even worse. I won't know if it was worth it or not. "

"Well…not sure what to say to that. But sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night. I didn't want to over step my bounds."

"Uh, huh. The handsome commander who saves me at the last moment can overstep any bounds he wants."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe I like it. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later Shepard." She said walking away. Has her hips always swayed like that. I thought as I walked behind her then out of engineering. I better go see if Vi is up. We should be arriving at the Citadel soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shepard's POV**_

Entering the cargo bay, it took me a minute to find her, she was still in her bed her leg hanging over the side. Walking over to her you could see the tattoo of a razor with names of her crew spiraling around it on her right leg near the ankle. I remember her telling me about it once.

_"You wanna know what it means don't you?" She said as she looked over duty rosters. _

"_I admit, I'm curious, why a razor?" I said as she set her tablet on the table in front of the couch in her cabin. She placed he leg up on the table facing me. _

"_After this one mission, I was so tired, I fell asleep as soon as I sat on the couch in the lounge. So my crew decided to draw this on my leg because when we were on mission for days, I wouldn't shave my legs. That's why is says "Shave me!" beside it. Then they all signed their names. Of course I was awake by that time and let them finish it. I thought it was so adorable I had it tattooed on and now, now it's a great reminder of some good friends." She said smiling at her own memory._

_ "They must have meant a lot to you." I said as I went back to the test she had given me._

"_You'll know about it one day Shepard. The crew you will never forget." She said smiling at nothing._

"_Did they all die?"_

"_Everyone dies Shepard, it doesn't matter where you are. When it's your time, it's your time. And when it's not you'll have to remember the people you live for and the ones who died for you. The thing you have to remember is not to focus on their death. Remember who they were in life." She said as she went back to her duty roster._

_ I sat there looking at the woman before me. Her hair pulled back into a mess bun, he lips parting softly as she read, mouthing the words. I have never seen this woman cry, but I can see the pain she carries of her teams memories. How does she know so much about life, with so much death? How can she still smile with all that pain bottled up inside._

"Vi." I said as I stood next to her. She had her face covered by her arm with the blankets wrapped around her. I shook her shoulder lightly. She startled awake her arms going every which way, I managed to avoid them, what I couldn't avoid was her leg. She accidently bagged me and I dropped to the floor instantly.

"Who's there?" She said still half asleep

""ME…!" I said gasping for breath.

"Shit. I bagged you didn't I?" she said sitting up with the blanket wrapped around you. I just nodded still on the ground in pain.

"Well… you should have known better. How many times have you woken me up and I hit you?"

"Oh gosh, now that's a long number." I breathed as I finally stood up.

"Shepard, Violet, we have arrived at the Citadel." EDI announced.

"Thank you EDI. So yeah, that's why I was here."

"This means I get to go shopping?"

"Yeah, do you need money?"

"Pfft, Shepard. I'm a billionaire." She said laughing at the idea of me giving her money.

"Alright then, I'll meet you on the CIC deck." I said as I walked back to the elevator.

_**Violet's POV**_

Its morning already, I thought as I slowly got up out of bed. At least I can get some new clothes. I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the sandman's dust. Looking forward to getting off this ship. And to think, I thought as I pulled on my clothes; Shepard thought I needed money. I'd hate to see his face if he knew how I had so much money.

I threw my blanket back on the bed, as I made my way to the mess hall. I was starved. Rupert, was already cooking lunch by the smell of it. I walked over to him. "Good morning, Violet. Missed you at breakfast." He said as he stirred something on the stove.

"I slept in I guess." I said as I pushed my hair back out of my face.

"Yep, things start early around here. Here's breakfast." He said as he handed me a granola bar.

"Thanks Rupert." I said trying to open it as I worked my way back to the elevator. I started ripping at the end with my teeth when I rounded the corner.

"Oof." I said when I accidentally ran into Thane who was getting ready to get into the elevator.

"Oh, sorry!" I said putting my hands up chest high. Before following him into the elevator. We both stood there for a second before he pushed the button for the CIC room.

"Are you going there as well?" He asked in his rough voice. I nodded, slowly taking a bite out of my granola bar. We were both silent as the elevator climbed. It was so quite I could hear myself chewing, and swallowing.

When we arrived at the CIC Shepard was talking to his Yeoman. Tali and Miranda were over by the exit, waiting on Shepard I presumed and Thane went to join them. I guess they're going out shopping as well, I thought as I walked over to Shepard. He dismissed his Yeoman before turning to address me. "Right, here is a list of things you'll need. Since you're going to be staying with us. Anything else is optional." He said as he begain walking over to the others.

"Wait just a minute. Why am I staying again?"

"You're going to be operating on the shuttles. Upgrading them and keeping them in-tact. All that good stuff. I swear its run by a machine sometimes."

"Fine, but why is everyone going?"

"Tali and Thane are going with you. Miranda has her own business to attend to, and I am going to visit Anderson."

"I don't need babysitters Shepard. I can handle myself." I said crossing my arms.

"I didn't say you couldn't. It…just makes me feel better knowing you're safe." He said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Tell Anderson I said hello." I said as we left.

Shepard dropped Tali, Thane and I off at the wards before taking back off in the skycar. I took a look around, the Citadel has changed since the attack even then, I haven't been here in forever; I thought as we walked around the markets. Tali, was looking at a pretty lavender colored tank top, while I settled for a dark blue one. I was looking at the other colors they had, while I watched her linger on it a little more before leaving it to see what I was up to. She stood next to me, watching what I choose. "Why don't you buy it? I mean, you have to wear something under that suit right? And a tank top is perfect, in case you get too hot."

"Oh, yeah. I don't know… I mean it's not like anyone would ever see it." You could hear her blushing as she said it. I turned to her.

"Firstly, I would look at it like wearing sexy underwear. Even though no one can see it, it still makes you feel sexy. And secondly, Shepard likes you for you. Not what you wear."

I turned back to the salesperson telling him I'd take the things I picked out, and asked if he had a dressing room I could change in. I was so over wearing these rags, I thought as he handed me my purchases. I motioned that I was going into the dressing room as Tali, told the salesperson she wanted the lavender tank top. I couldn't help but smile a little.

_**Thane's POV**_

I could help myself from watching her go through the racks holding up clothes comparing them to herself. I didn't think any of them looked bad on her. And the way she made Tali feel better about herself. I could feel Tali's smile from over here when she bought that tank top for herself. She's so full of life, I thought as I looked through the racks trying not to think about her in the dressing room alone. What if someone was spying on her, or waiting for her to come out? I thought as I moved closer to Tali, who was happily looking through the racks.

We both turned to look when she walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, bringing out her eyes even more, with black short shorts. The thigh high black boots just completed the look. She had her pulled her hair back into a bun, it was messy, but made her that even more irresistible to look at. And believe me there were people looking. I felt a tug at my heartstrings, as she walked towards us. "Well…What do you guys think?" She asked doing a spin.

"You look wonderful, no offense the doctor outfit isn't your style." Tali said with a laugh. Violets eyes lit up as she replied,

"I know! I don't like those things at all. I respect those who can pull them off though." I was looking at her when she looked back at me.

"Thane…What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah. You look good." I said trying to hide the smile I wanted to show her. She smiled in response. It looked so pretty across her pink rose colored lips.

"What should we do next?" She asked as we walked out in front of the store.

"Hmm, I don't know," Tali said looking at me. "I think I'm going to head back to the ship and figure out a way to wear this shirt."

"Aw, you sure?" Violet said sounding disappointed that she wasn't staying.

"Yeah, and Thane can take care of you without me." She said.

"Okay, well don't let anyone give you trouble on your way." Violet said giving her a brief hug before turning to me.

"Would you like to get a drink?" She asked.

"Like, liquor or coffee?" I said back unsure of her question.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Neither, really." I said too soon feeling like an idiot.

"How about we just sit and watch the ships go by with two bottles of water then?" She suggested.

"That sounds perfect." I said as she bought two water bottles before I could object to let me pay for them. She grabbed my arm pulling me over to a bench away from everyone. She sat down first handing me a bottle. I sat down beside her, our legs barely touching the electricity between the space was making me light headed.

"Are you feeling alright?" She said looking at me, with a look of worry on her face.

"I am well. Why do you ask?" I didn't tell her about my kepral's syndrome. Unless Shepard told her.

"Well…," She said biting her lower lip, "Can you keep a secret?" She asked suddenly brightening up as she scooted closer, closing the gaps between our legs.

"Yes…" I said unsure if I should have said that.

"You know Shepard was my student, but what he doesn't know is that I never really left him alone like he thinks. I was always there. Sending him information about where to search when he was looking for Saren, making sure everyone on his crew was, how should I say it…safe. I guess. I just wanted the best to be looking out for him on this mission."

"So, you did what exactly?" I asked confused.

"I actually edited the Illusive man's list of people he wanted on Shepard's team to make sure some people were on it. And I know a lot about each of you. You were the hardest one to watch. Wow, that sounds creepy. Sorry. I mean yeah I spied on all of you for a short period of time. That's not helping my case." She put her face in her hands and moved away from me.

"You wanted to make sure he had the right people watching his back, and you wanted to know who those people were one personal level. To make sure they could handle the stress of what was going to happen." I said placing a hand on her back. She sight pushing her hair back out of her face.

"I want to know he'll be okay when I'm not around." She said looking me in the eyes. She hugged me, whispering into my ear "Thank you for listening to me." Her breath warm and welcoming on my cold neck. It made me shiver with joy. She went to pull away from me and I literally had to stop myself from reaching out for her hand as she stood up.

I sat there not sure what to do with myself, until she turn back around. Smiling at me, my heart swelled as she reached out and took my hand in hers. "Come on," She said pulling me to my feet. "Let's head back to the Normandy." I smiled softly at her as she tugged me along behind her.

_**Shepard's POV**_

I didn't know what to think about having Violet around, I still couldn't believe that she would fake her death. Why, when she had so much going for her? It didn't make sense. I was hoping Anderson could shed some light on the matter as I entered his office. "Shepard, what can I do for you?" He said finishing up a few words on his terminal before giving me his full attention.

"You'll never believe who I met up with, Violet." I said as I sat down in front of him.

"Hmm…" He said as a dark shadow crossed his face. He sighed, "How much has she told you about her past?"

"Not that much, she told me about her husband, and about him dying but never went into much detail. Why?"

"I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later. I'll tell you what I know for a fact, the rest you'll have to ask from her." He said placing his hands together.

"Violet, is a different race of human. She was born in a cycle before ours. Before the Reapers took out her race they had enough knowledge to send ships out into space with the people inside to start a new colony elsewhere and that's where they stayed until the Asari found them. Most of the ships had been damaged by the Reapers or crashed killing everyone inside. The one she was in survived. Everyone made it off the ship but most died of shock a few days later. She and her husband were the only two who survived. And they have been fighting since. Changing names, changing people's lives. She made peace where ever she could, and when she couldn't she'd save who she could. She is a lot like you Shepard. She has been in the Alliance for over eight hundred years, using different names. Of course we knew, but we just let it go. She paid her taxes and never got into any trouble. That's all I know Shepard." I couldn't believe she was that old, that would make her around two hundred thousand years old. But she looks younger than me. It would explain how her botics evolutionized on their own.

"So why doesn't she age like us?" I asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She never let anyone near her long enough to let anyone else no that information. Llike I said you 'll have to ask her if you want to know more."

"Alright, thanks for information Anderson. She told me to tell you hello."

"Did she now? Heh, tell her hello for me too. I'll message her sometime. Take care of yourself out there Shepard and if you ever need to talk again you know where to find me. The door is always open."

"Bye Anderson." I said as I walked out of the door, ready to be out of this place and somewhere where life made sense.

_**Thane's POV**_

Walking into the Life support room I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. She was filling up every waking though I had, the way her body moved when she walked. How she trusted me enough to tell me her secret, even though I haven't even given her any information about me. What does she know about me though, she said she spent time watching each member of Shepard's crew. Why would she pick me to keep an eye out on him? Does she know about Irikah? Doubtful.

I never talked about my wife to anyone, even Shepard. We've touched around the edges of the topic but he hasn't pushed me to talk about her. It's been a long time since I've even let myself think of her. What's strange is when I think of her I think of Violet, the way she smile at me, her rosy lips parting softly, wondering what they feel like or even taste like. If she even felt all the same things I did when I look at her. Or even think of her.

Sitting here I can feel my heart racing, hear every moment outside of my door, longing for her footsteps to be there. Wondering if she is thinking of me. What am I doing..? She could never love a dying man. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair watching the mass effect core vibrate slowly. It was stupid of me to get my hopes up.

_**Violet's POV**_

Whoa, Vi. What are you doing? You can't get close to anyone, they'd never understand. Oh, hey I'm actually really ancient. Like older enough to be your twenty times great grandma? Yeah, that'd go over well. He's a freaking assassin for crying out loud. He probably thought you were an idiot for spying on everyone like that. He was probably thinking of a thousand different ways to kill me and not have to listen to me rant. But my god, he made me feel like a teenage girl again. The heat between his leg and mine, there was defiantly a spark there. Or maybe I'm getting mixed signals. Damn other races hard to read faces. Though it could be worse he could be a Turian. I laughed remembering the few I did date. Those were fun times.

Maybe…just maybe it could happen. I thought smiling as I played with my necklace pulling the locket back and forth across the metal. I laid back on my bed cuddling close with my blanket. I don't know how long I was laying there when the doors opened, I sat up, my hear racing at the possibility of it being Thane. And then Shepard entered, his face distraught.

"Come clean Vi. If that is even your real name." He said crossing his arms at me.

"Anderson told you, didn't he?" He nodded at me waiting for me to spill my guts to him. But if I spilt my guts to everyone who wanted to know my story I wouldn't be where I was today.

"How much do you know?"

"That you're from a cycle where humans rose up before the Reapers wiped you out. You got away by getting on a ship in cyro, the Asari found you and fought in wars with your husband until he died. You've been enlisted in the Alliance Navy for over eight hundred years that's all I know."

"Okay, well what you don't know is the Asari made me a Matriarch. I stayed with them and taught them what I knew. David, was the fighter. But when the First Contact war began we couldn't stay with the Asari while our home world was burning. So we fought in it, I'm actually recorded in the Councils data bases and the Turians eleventh platoon. Not under the name Violet though, Black Widow was my code name then. They even named the sniper rifle David and I built after me. Fast forward a few years David and I were gathering data at a Batarian colony and they ambushed us. David gave his life saving our team."

"But I thought you're hard to kill?"

"I am, I can get a cut and as soon as my skin's slicked it's healing. But David only had the slow aging process like me. No, we don't know why we aged this way or why we survived in the beginning but no one else did. All I know is we survived for a reason. And I'm still trying to figure that out." I said remembering memories that took years to lock away.

"Happy now?" I said disgusted with, myself and him for even bringing up this conversation. His mouth was agape. He just shook his head no as he left.

I sat down against the wall, placing my head between my knees trying to forget him, as his voice caressed my ears.

_"Vi! You have to go to them. They won't make it without you." He said over our old radio channel as he leaned out to shoot at a batarian. Solider. "They'll be fine," I said as I sniped a guy coming to his right. As I saw a second wave coming front his front. _

"_Violet! They're coming around the back. We could use your help over here." Leo said as he put up a biotic field around the rest of the crew. _

"_You know it's the right choice. I love you." He said as I watched him through the scope grab bombs and throw them at them. He was out of ammo. And I was trying to snipe both for him and my team down the road a ways. He grabbed one of the batarians pistols and looked up where I was. _

"_I'm going to give you some time to get back to them, I'll see you again one day."_

"_DAVID! Don't!" I screamed at him, tears rolling down my face. He smiled up at me before getting out of cover taking as many down with him as he could. I jumped down from my hiding spot, running back to my crew. Throwing shockwaves all over the place to get them out of my way._

"_Let's move! We are getting that data." I said as we pushed our way back to David. I could see his body laying broken and bloodied. I was so angry, I used my biotics to meld with the batarains that remained nervous systems, ripping them apart from the inside out. Then dropped to my knees, crawling to David's lifeless body. I couldn't think I was shaking so much, tears were streaming down my face. My crew stood there in silent vigil. _

I was shaking at the memory, tears streaming down my face onto my thighs. I didn't even hear the door open. "Violet…are you alright?" I heard a voice say, it seemed to far into the distance. Then a hand touched my arm, I let them pull me to my feet.

"Violet…" Thane said again this time whipping the tears off my face.

"I'm sorry," I said pulling away to wipe my own eyes. He grabbed my hand pulling me against him and this time I didn't refuse. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him hold me close as she stroked my back trying to comfort me. And it was comforting, I relaxed.

"Thank you, Thane." I said softly, kissing him on the neck.

"Violet…" He began to say pulling back to look me in the eyes. I couldn't help it I kissed him. He froze at first but when I began to pull away he pulled me closer, kissing me back deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I'll try to work on it more. (: Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a comment if you have your own ideas about what should happen next. If I like it I will put it into my story. **

_**Shepard's POV**_

What the shit. What the shit. I thought as I entered my cabin. I walked over to feed my fish. You know what, I thought as I went over to my desk spinning my chair around sitting down to my private terminal. It read "you have three unread messages" I'll read them in a minute, I thought as I searched Admiral Violet on the Xtranet. Her picture blew up on almost every page. Alliance conspiracy, Matriarch Vexly, as well as the Legend behind the Angel and Demon. I clicked on Alliance conspiracy, "Emily Wong's latest discovery is the acclaimed conspiracy of one Alliance Admiral. The name she is going by now is Violet Wilder. But if you look at their records there have been over fifteen Violets, and people with the last name Wilder more often than not. All female, all same build. What gives her away is her eyes. They're hard to cover…etc."

I stopped reading, furrowing my brow in frustration as I clicked on Matriarch Vexly. She looked much younger in the picture, wearing a beautiful teal blue dress surrounded by her followers. It read, "Matriarch Vexly was one of the greatest teachers the Asari had the privilege of knowing. One of her students being Matriarch Dilinaga, it was rumored Dilinaga fell in love with her and when she told her, Vexly turned her away. Afterwords Dilinaga left her fellowship, Vexly was said to have died on a trip to the Quarian homeworld. Her body was never recovered, but you can visit her memorial he-"

So she really is telling the truth, I thought as I leaned back in my chair spinning around looking up at the ceiling. "I really should do more with this room," I said to Hammy who was watching me through the glass. "I would pick you up but last time I did that you bit me. So you can stay in there for awhile. I still love you though." I said to him feeling bad. "Look at me talking to a freaking hamster about my problems."

"Commander?" Kelly said over the intercom.

"Yeah?" I said thinking now what.

"Tali, wishes to speak with you Commander."

"Alright send her up."

"Yes Commander." The intercom went dead.

"EDI, tell joker to set a course to Illium."

"Yes, Shepard."

I clicked on the last link, the Legend behind the Angel and Demon. This time a picture came up with her standing beside a man. He was slightly taller than her, dark brown hair and marble teal eyes. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was smiling, like I've never seen her smile before. That's when it hit me, this was David; her husband. I began reading greedily, "Legend has it two mere mortals found the secret to everlasting life, to staying young, but more importantly for staying in love. Or so it was told. No two souls were more in love, their crew would say. They would light up whatever room they entered together, you never saw one without the other. And to think the Angel tamed the Demon. He stayed with her, though the good and the bad. Even when everyone else turned their backs on her. She was the Demon who did what we asked of her. He was the Angel, who never let them take her away from him. They continued to serve their home world and every other race even after they've seen firsthand the wars we've caused. But then death caught up with them as she had to watch her husband die in front of her, to save her crew. No one knows who's choice it was in the end but all that matters is the only family she had left is gone, she will no longer wake up to him every morning, or see him smile at her when she enters the room he was in. I can only imagine the pain of living with those memories…." I was brought out of my trance as Tali entered the room.

I quickly turned off my terminal turning to face her. Something about her was different. "What's up?" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Oh, nothing." She said walking into the room staring at my fish tank a smile playing on her lips.

"Uh-huh." I said standing up to join her. We stood in silence for a moment watching the fish chase each other around the tank.

"What were you looking at?" She finally asked turning to look at me.

"Violet's past. There's more to it than I thought." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I think-" She said pausing as she began pacing, "That it bothers you so much because in your eyes she took on the role of a mother figure in your life. I mean she taught you everything. And yet she still doesn't trust you with hers."

She was standing in front of me now. I took her hands in mine.

"You know, I don't think anyone could have gotten it better. So what is new, I mean really. You're different somehow."

"Different. Well, I am wearing my sexy underwear." She said getting all flustered. "Wait! That's not what I meant to say. Oh keelah. What I meant was Violet gave me some advice on life and I took it."

"What does life have to do with sexy underwear?" I said trying to make the connects without to many images of what Tali would look like without her suit.

"She said just because no one can see something doesn't mean it's not sexy. The reference was to sexy underwear… but… you know.." She said mumbling off at the end. I could hear her blushing as she said it and it made me smile.

"So, you planning on looking sexy for someone?" I said raising one eyebrow at her.

"You decide Commander." She said squeezing my hands tracing a finger along my right palm before turning and leaving.

_**Thane's POV**_

She was obviously shaken up about something but she refused to tell me what it was. To be honest my head was still spinning from the kiss earlier. I never felt more alive or more alone than I did then. When she pulled away from me to look at me her ocean blue eyes blood shot from crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose myself on you." She said pulling further back suddenly self conscious. I didn't say anything for a moment, just watched her wipe her eyes trying not to look at me.

"You didn't." I said softly. She looked at me, her eyes thanking me with a wary smile on her face.

"Was there something you wanted, before I um interrupted you?" She said at a loss for words.

"Just came to thank you for talking with me today. But I see I should have been the one talking to you." I gently grabbed her hands not sure if she was going to pull away or not my heart skipped a beat when she wrapped hers around mine tightly.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" She said her voice rough from crying still.

"I will if you ask me to." She was silent looking off into the distance, as she bit her lower lip making me want to kiss her even more so. She sighed heavily obviously this wasn't going to be easy for her to talk about. I gave her hands a gently squeeze of comfort.

"I am very old Thane," She said slowly. Looking down at our hands before looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded.

"I just.. I need you to promise me you want see me any differently after this."

"You have my word."

"_A long time ago before the Protheans there was a time when the humans were in fact a very advanced race. We already sent ships out into space and everything. Well I was on one of their colony ships that happened to be sent out. While we were in cyro the reapers came. All of the other colony ships were destroyed, the ship I was on was fired upon. Two thirds of the ship lost power. I believe our life signs were so low, thinking we weren't a colony ship they figured we would die anyways. But a third of us didn't. Eventually we were found by the Asari. They did hundreds of tests on us, learning from us. Most of us died from shock of from their tests. Either way they ended up with just David and I. We were scared, I didn't know what was happening to us. I just wanted to go home. But I couldn't, I knew it didn't exist anymore, my friends and family were gone, except my husband David. _

_One day they decided to try and separate us. I couldn't let that happened every time they took someone away they died. I pulled and pushed to get away from them and when I reached my arm out to reach for David the Asari pulling him away went flying. That was the first time I used biotics ever and the first time the Asari were afraid of us. Eventually we figured out a mutual beneficial situation. We learned from one another, they taught me how to hone my skills while we taught them about humans and our __language, culture. I became a Matriarch with thousands of followers. But eventually left because I preferred to stay close to David who was one of their top Commanders at the time. I joined his crew. We mostly went and found data, and he was killed doing just that. I lost it without him…" _She trailed off, seeing things I understood more than most.

I pulled her into me, hugging her. She nuzzled my neck softly.

"I had a wife once, still have a son." She nodded into my neck, listening to every word as I told her my own story.

_**Tali'Zorah's POV**_

I can't believe it worked! I thought to myself as I was riding down the elevator. Shepard actually noticed I felt more confident too. And when eh held my hands, I sighed as I thought about it getting a flush all over. I can't wait to tell Violet. The elevator opened, I walked out. "Violet?" I called out before I turned to see Thane and her untangling themselves from each others arms.

"Oh uhm, sorry!" I said turning around.

"Uhm, I was just leaving." Thane said his voice off key flustered. I turned back around to see Violet half smiling at me as Thane walked back trying not to make eye contact as he left.

"So…"I said one he was gone. She smiled and laughed.

"So…Yourself." She said.

"You and Thane huh?"

"He did actually just come to talk, and I was upset. He was comforting me." She said casually. I crossed my arms to her.

"Uh-huh."

"And what about you? I saw you heading up to Shepards. Did he notice?"

"You were right."

"Ha! I knew it." She said smiling clapping her hands together softly.

"So tell me everything." We both said in unison. Then laughed together.

"ETA to Illium is Five minutes." EDI said over the intercom. We both looked at each other.

"How about tonight, when everyone goes to bed we'll stay up and talk?" Violet said as she hugged me.

I nodded happily. Still thinking of Shepard.

_**Shepard's POV**_

"Shepard, Samara would like to speak with you." Kelly said over the intercom. I was still standing by the fish tank trying to make sense of what just happened between me and Tali, what to do about Violet and how to help Miranda."

"Also Shepard we will be arriving at Illium shortly." EDI said.

"Okay, thanks." I said to both of them as I headed to Samara's room.

"Shepard," She said as she sat up. "I'm glad you came by."

"Kelly said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, remember that criminal I was hunting on Illium?" I nodded.

"I found her. She's found her way to Omega."

"I'll set a course for Omega."

"Shepard there is something you need to know. She is my daughter. She has a very rare genetic disorder. She's called and Ardat-Yakshi."

"I'm sorry, Samara. This must be hard for you to talk about."

"Just help me find my long lost daughter and kill her Shepard."

"Of course." I said as I walked away.

Well.. That was..weird. I thought as I left. I wasn't expecting that. But at least I'm not the only one with a messed up life on here. Maybe that's why we all get along so well I thought as I entered the CIC.

"Kelly, have Miranda and Jack come up here please."

"Yes, Commander."

This should be interesting I thought as we entered Illium.

"My Intel said to meet her at the bar." Miranda said obviously getting tense as she walked in front of me.

"Alrighty then." I said following her.

"This is going to suck." Jack said giving me a dirty look.

"Tell me about." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Shepard, hurry up." Miranda said over her shoulder.

_**Violet's POV**_

Tali is adorable I thought after she left. I hope her and Shepard get together, they'd be good together. She's all rainbows and glitter and he's the I'm sensitive but I can kick your ass in a minute if you piss me off. I think he learned that from me.

"_Vi, can I talk to you?" Shepard said as he entered my cabin._

"_What's going on?" I said as I sat on my couch looking over our supplies list. _

"_I've been on this ship for a few days and you haven't really taught me anything. You've just been having me doing light work around the ship and following you on mission."_

"_You want to learn something about fighting?"_

"_Well yeah." He said like it was a trick question._

"_Alright." I said as I got my shotgun beside my bed out._

"_Remind me not to sneak up on you at night." He said pointing at it. _

"_You have no idea how many guns are hidden in my cabin." I said smiling as I handed him the gun._

"_Hold it up as if you were going to shoot me." He did as he was told._

"_Now I'm going to take it from you. Try not to let me." I said as I quickly took it from him flipping his arm away._

"_I'm going to show you how to stop that from happening." I pulled the bottom out of the handle pulling out a clear string wrapping it around my wrist._

"_You try." He tried grabbing it and it held strong. _

"_How in the hel-." I showed him the string._

"_There, you learned something. Not everything is as it seems. And sometimes you can't bully someone out of their gun. You have to use that thing called a brain hun."_

_We laughed._

I have no idea what's going on between Thane and I. I mean he had a wife, still has a kid. And I'm just me, I won't die anytime soon, he doesn't know how much time he has left. Ironic isn't it? We find someone who fits with us and they can't stay in your life. Wow I'm being a debbie downer I thought as I went to the crew deck. Suddenly finding myself outside of Thanes room.

"Do you need something?" He said not even turning around.

"Just wanted to talk a bit."

"Oh, Violet it's you." He said gesturing for me to sit. I sat down across from him. His face seemed more vibrant than ever.

"How are you?" I said reaching across to hold his hands.

"I am well and you, are you still troubled?"

"Memories are themselves a haven or a burden. That only few can see." I said.

"I know what you mean."

"Drell have perfect memory and Asari and transfer memories through the nervous system. It's amazing at what we can do. What we can hold onto forever."

"I didn't know the Asari could do that." He said dwelling on it.

"It's hard to master. But it's easy once you know how to do it."

"So you've done it before?"

"I was taught a long time ago and only done so a three times in my entire life."

"They must have meant a lot to you. The few you shared your memories with."

"They did." I said thinking about them.

"Would you like to share?" He asked his voice trickling down my neck giving me chills.

I smiled seductively at him as I stood up and sat on his lap.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I breathed on his lips as I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against his hardened chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, a lot of flash backs have been going on. Like I said shoot me your own Ideas and they could turn up in the story. (: Thank you for reading. **

_**Thane's POV**_

She walked over to me, sitting on my lap my heart was beating like a snare drum, butterflies filled up my stomach as she sat on my lap he skin warm against mine. When she leaned in I thought I was going to die she was moving so slow. Her lips gently brushed mine at first, my teeth chattered eagerly wanting more. Finally she full on kissed me her lips smooth and cool compared to the rest of her. I pulled her closer, my arms easily wrapping around her petite waist line. She pressed into me, slowing down her kisses before she slowly bit my bottom lip, I shuddered. Then she pulled back, I looked at her smiling. Then I kissed her softly, and couldn't help letting myself smile back at her.

"Where were we?" She said leaning on the edge of the window in front of the mass effect core.

"You were about to tell me some of the memories you've shared." I said watching her face as she talked.

"Oh right. Well.. During the First Contact war with the Turians I was captured. Willingly though of course..

"___Violet, you can't do this, not alone." He said grabbing my arm before I could jump over our small barricade. People were being shot down all around us. The Turians were making a push. We had to act fast. There wasn't any time for a debate._

"___I have to do this. I know you have my back. Just stick to the plan." I said as I kissed him deeply before winking at him and vaulting over the barricade. I quickly made my own barricade with my biotics as I ran along the edge of the battlefield. I have to get caught, I need inside their base. I thought as ducked behind a piece of building rubble. I was breathing heavily as I leaned over shooting whoever I could with my pistol. It wasn't much, but if I took our advanced weapons, they'd fall into their hands and we don't want that. I ducked back to reload when I noticed the tip of an assault rifle staring back at me. Turian, I thought as I smiled up at him. He used his foot to knock the pistol out of my hands. I held my hands up in surrender. _

___ "Move!" He shouted at me as he grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet pushing me in the direction of their base. Everything was going according to plan I thought as he hit me in the head yelling at me to keep my head down. ____Once__ I got inside they house__d__ me with a Krogan. __We never talked until the day they were tired of me playing mind games with them and they beat me so badly I couldn't walk back to the cell, they had to drag me. When they threw me in, I laid there in so much pain as my body tried to heal itself. He walked over to me, and lifted me up onto one of the cots that was also used as our seats during the day. He didn't say anything as he handed me a cup of water and helped me drink it. I spilled it all over myself because my lips were so swollen. He wiped it off and laid me down on the cot, covering me up with a blanket. Then he sat down in front of the cot. I could feel the heat radiating off of his back plates."_

_ "So what'd you tell them?" He said roughly._

"_That I slept with his brother last night." He chuckled._

"_You've got a quad girl. Careful it doesn't get you killed. You humans don't last very long in here."_

"_I might su-ss-urpri-ssse you." I said nudging him with a slur to my words as my mouth swelled up even more. _

"_Try and get some sleep kid. You'll feel better in the morning. Don't worry I won't let anyone touch you." He said looking at the guards watching us. _

"_Thank you..."_

"_Jax."_

"_Vi-..." I blacked out from exhaustion and pain. _

_ After that night we became two peas in a pod. We plotted our escape for days. Our plan was for me to crack the lock while he took out the guards. Have five minutes to get down the hall to the armor room and grab our old gear if they haven't tossed it by then and if they did steal some of theirs. And then the action started, fight our way our without dieing. Signal the resistance to blow the bombs we'd planted earlier and run like hell. We fought like we were born to be beside each others side in battle. He took them out at close range and I took them out at long range with my biotics. I also kept barriers around us when missiles came flying. When the resistance set off the bomb Jax was standing too close. The earth caved beneath him and I rushed to his side. I grabbed him pulling both arms out of their sockets. He was literally ripping my arms off on accident as I tried to hold on. _

"_Let me go." He said. _

"_NEVER!" I screamed through clenched teeth as I focused all my biotics on him and my arms throwing him out of the crater. _

_We sat there looking at each other, both of us panting; him out of fear and I out of strength for the time being. He walked over to me, patted me on the back, almost knocking me over. He handed me his knife to bite down on the end as he pulled my arms back into place. It was the second most painful moment in my life. Behind childbirth." _

_ When it was all said and done, the war over and time for us to go our separate ways. We stayed together. He became my father, my brother, my closest friend. I loved him until the day he died. Before he took his last breath I shared all the good times in the time we spent together and read aloud from the Bible. Even though he didn't believe in such, it would have meant the world to him that I did. He died __saving my ass and I 'll never forget it." _ When she finished speaking you could see her shoulders actually drop as if she had let go of an enormous rock. I wonder if she realized that her eyes glowed a bright biotic blue when she went into those trances. I'm glad mine don't. I thought as she stood there in silence wiping a tear from her cheek.

"He sounded like a good man."

"As good as you are." She said half smiling at me. My heart sank. I don't believe I am a good person. To which I am trying to atone for. Maybe that was a sign. I thought as she came over. She hugged me. I tried not to notice that her boobs were on my face.

"Thank you for listening Thane." She kissed my head before leaving.

"The pleasure was mine." I said to no one.

_**Shepard's POV**_

When we reached Miranda's contact she had some bad news. Which in turn I killed a bunch of people. Miranda was her control freak self, Jack actually killed people and I hacked a bunch of terminals. I found a locket, with a picture of some guy in it. Once we reached Niket, we had to deal with that Asair bitch, who Jack actually liked. I was going to toss her across the room if Miranda hadn't. Niket ended up shot by her cause lets face it Miranda wouldn't have forgave herself if she actually shot him. Then I had to convince the cheerleader to go and talk to her sister. That took some convincing.

At the end of the day everyone was happy. Jack got to kill a few people, I found money for our mission, gave that Asair woman her locket, got some credits. Then Miranda had to go and hit on me.

"Shepard, thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." Then she ran her hand down my arm. I just smiled awkwardly at her and walked out of the room. Ew no, I thought to myself as I saw Violet coming out of Thanes room.

"Vi." She phyiscally jumped back like a cat except she pulled a knife out on me.

"Holy hell! Don't sneak up on me like that." She put the knife back. Where she had it hidden I had no idea and didn't want to know.

"What'd you talk to Thane about?"

"Why does it matter?" She said walking around the elevator to the lunch room.

"Because he's part of my crew."'

"And i'm not?"

"Well.. Uh..."

"That's what I thought." She said clearly still annoyed from our conversation earlier.

She picked up a granola bar and sat down at one of the tables. She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. I knew when she let it out to relax it would be wavy making her check bones stand out along with those eyes. It feels like it's been years since i've seen her just relax and be herself around me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She said cutting me with a sideways glance.

"Overreacting to your past. I'm sure you had a reason for not telling me." She turned to look at me clearly interested in what I had to say as she took a nibble of her granola bar.

"I just, I respect you. And I thought we were close enough that there shouldn't be secrets."

"You're keeping secrets yourself Shepard. Even if you don't realize what you're hiding."

I froze. There was the woman who would always know more about me than I did. She knew more than I could ever hope about the universe and it made her that much more intimidating. She could see your deepest secrets and never breathe a word, but just as easily turn them against you to make you who you could become if you just tried.

_"Shepard, you're lying to me." She said her voice cold and eyes flat. I tried not to look at her. How did she know? She wasn't there. No one said anything to her did they? But how would they have known... I rubbed the back of my neck._

"_I don't care that you left without telling anyone where you were going. But don't you dare stand there and tell me a lie about where you went. If you don't think i'm doing a good job teaching you, you know where the door is. I won't stop you." She said turning away from me. _

"_It's not that... It's jus-." She held up her hand still facing away from me. I knew then it was over. Nothing left to say. I could either leave or prove I wanted to stay. I sighed and sat down with everyone else to go over the briefing._

_ When she __finished__ I figured she'd as__k__ Le__o__ and __Teelisa to go with her as usual. _

"_I want Shepard on point with me. Leo, Teelisa and Vexly; you'll follow behind us making sure they don't try to ambush us from behind. Stay low and blend. I don't want to hear you." They nodded. _

"_Alright, let's do this." She said clasping her hands together before heading to the cargo bay to get ready. _

_ She didn't talk to me as we walked down a well beaten path to the pirates hide out. I kept trying to think of the right thing to say but couldn't. Everything was going well up until we rounded a bend to find a group of pirates on patrol. "Get down!" She yelled as we hid. Her behind a small tree and me behind the only rock I could find. She disappeared as she leaned out and sniped them off. I leaned over the rock taking them down with my assault rifle. We were holding them as she told the rest of the crew to hurry up in case we needed the help. Just as she got off her com a heavy mech came. I didn't see it as I was reloading. She jumped in front of me as a __missile__ flew right towards me. __She had a barrier up, I watched in awe as she took the missile and threw it back at them. Her barrier absorbed it, turning it around on the mech. I couldn't believe my eyes as she did it, I didn't even notice the blood pouring out of her nose as she strained herself. _

_ The pirates were in as much awe as I was, their dumbfoundeness allowed me more time to shoot them. Then something happened I would never forget. One must have been using their own infiltrator unit, out of no where an electrified rod shot through Violets stomach. She stood there in shock, I thought she was going to die right there, blood was coming up through her mouth, blue colored. She spit, the blood fell on the pirates face as he stood in front of her shoving the rod in. She smiled, grabbing a hold of the rod pulling it through her and him closer. Then she touched him and his head exploded. You could see the biotics simmering off her hand._

"_Help..." She breathed as she fell to her knees coughing up blood mixed with what looked like pieces of her gut. I started dry retching at the sight as I tried to pull the rod the rest of the way out. Her breathing was ragged but she managed to say._

"_Do it fast like a band-aid." And I pulled._

She was still sitting there, the granola bar wrapper crumbled up into a ball, staring off into space. I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"We'll talk later." She lifted her hand up touching mine, and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Warning from here on out the Chapters are going to get more mature and possibly more detailed in the sex scenes. So be adults about it. Please comment if you have your own idea or if you just like it. Thank you for reading. Will post an update soon. **

_**Tali'Zorah's POV**_

Everyone was settling down for the night, I assumed Shepard was going over what he had planned for everyone tomorrow. I was heading down to meet Violet, but she wasn't there. So I went to the crew deck to find her sitting alone at one of the tables. She didn't even turn around as she said,

"Hey, Tali. Sorry I was just sitting here thinking."

"It's okay." I said as I sat down across from her.

"Have you ever been in love Tali?" She said looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm...not sure I understand the question."

"I'm asking if you've ever been in love. The love of a mother, sister, friend or boyfriend. There are many types of love."

"Oh...Then yes, I suppose I have been."

"It's horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your insides, and it means that someone can get in there and mess you up." I didn't know what to say to her.

"Does that mean you're not going to let Thane get close to you?"

"I'm not sure, hell I don't even know what we have. There is just something comforting about his voice."

"I think I understand." She looked at me an indescribable expression on her face.

"Tali, if you died tomorrow what would you regret not telling him." She stated to me. We sat there in silence for a moment as I gathered my thoughts. But before I could say anything she said one word that would change my life forever.

"Go."

And I did.

_**Violet's POV**_

I smiled to myself as she left, Shepard's and I's conversation can wait. They need to realize how much they love each other already. Everyone else can see it. I need to figure out this thing with Thane. I thought as I walked to his room. "Hello Thane.." I said softly. I watched him turn around.

_**Thane's POV**_

She looked torn, as I turned around to see her face. No pretty smile or light in her eyes.

"Violet, it's good to see you." I said walking over to her hugging her closely.

"Thane, what's going on between us?" She said a worried tint to her voice like she was scared of the answer.

"I'm not sure. I've never felt anything for another species before. There is just something about you that draws me in."

"You're not just wanting me to replace your wife, are you?" I stopped breathing for a moment, trying to not to allow the memories of her take me a place I didn't want to go. When I didn't answer right away she looked at me. Her eyes, mirrored mine. She was more lonely than she would ever admit, yet to proud to say it aloud.

I traced her jaw line with my hand before cupping her face in it.

"Siha, I feel something for you."

"Siha...?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what it means later on." She nodded biting her lower lip.

"I feel something for you too, Thane. Without knowing how, or when or from where." With that I slid my hand down to her neck, pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my waist, sinking into me. I picked her up easily, still kissing her, she wrapped her legs around my waist moving her arms around my neck. She sucked on my bottom lip.

"Siha..." I breathed heavily as I slammed her against the wall. I started kissing a trail from her mouth down to her neck, nibbling on it from time to time. Her breathing got ragged and she gasped when I bit her hard, it only made me want her more. I rand my hand up her thigh, her nails dug into my back. I groaned into her neck softly. Then she pulled my face to meet eyes with her.

"Thane, I need you to run your fingers though my soul. For once, just once feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine and for once; just once understand me.." With that her eyes went black, and blue rimmed. I only had a second before it happened.

_**Tali'Zorah's POV**_

My stomach ached with butterflies as I walked to Shepard's door. I knocked first.

"Doors open!" He yelled out. I walked in, his fish tank giving off an ominous blue glow. He wasn't out in the open so I figured he's in the bathroom.

"It's me, Shepard." I said wringing my hands around each other nervously. The door opened and there he stood, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Water causing his skin to glow, steam flowing out from the bathroom around him.

"Hey, Tali. What's up?" He said walking over to his clothing locker.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important to me." He paused from going through his drawers to look at me.

"Give me a minute to get dressed." He said gathering he things and going back into the bathroom.

I took that as my note to make myself comfortable, I sat on the edge of his bed. He got dressed quicker than I thought humans took to get dressed then came over and sat beside me.

"What's on your mind Tali."

"Shepard, I want to know that this...Flirting means as much to you as it does to me."

"Of course it means a lot to me Tali." He said placing a hand on my knee.

"Oh, good." Well that was a stupid response I thought but luckily he continued to talk not noticing my lack of skills.

"I just. I don't want to hurt you Tali. Or make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't mind." I said as seductively as I could with this mask on. He smiled at me softly, melting my heart.

"It's getting late," he said looking off in the distance.

"Oh..yeah.." I said getting up to leave. He grabbed my hand.

"I didn't mean it's time for you to leave. Unless you want to..."

"Never." I said as he pulled me into his arms. Laying on his chest. I could feel his heart beat through my suit. I sighed happily closing my eyes, drifting off to the beat of his steady breathing, lifting me up and down.

_**Thane's POV**_

I was buzzing all over, wherever I kissed or touched I could feel her reaction to it. I've never been melded to someone before. I could feel her heart racing as I carried her over to the table setting her down on top of it. She pulled at the edges of my coat. Begging me to take it off. I let her pull it off my shoulders. She rubbed her hands down my shoulders, hot to the touch. I rubbed my hands up her sides over her breasts and back down pulling her tank top up over her shoulders, she held her arms up so I could get it off easier.

She was wearing a black laced bra, so dark compared to her pale white skin, my eyes couldn't rest on one place for long her curves where undeniable.

"You're beautiful Violet." I said softly tracing her body with my fingers.

"Why, thank you." She said blushing. I smiled as she stood up wrapping her arms around my neck her hips swaying to their own beat.

"You're not so bad yourself." She kissed me deeply rubbing her hand along my erection making me shiver in anticipation. She then pushed me down onto the cot.

She fell asleep beside me, neither of us had bothered to put our clothes back on. I had one arm draped over her fragile body. I've never felt more alive than feeling her heartbeat through her back, or the sound of her breathing beside me. She was life. Something I had opted out of years ago. It was strange to be melded to her nervous system, even though she pulled away slowly I could still feel her in my mind, showing me beautiful places I had been, or to explain her favorite color. What her life used to be like. She kept the darker parts of her past hidden for now. But one day I hope she trusts me enough to show them to me. I kissed her neck softly, and she smiled in her sleep. I can only pray she is dreaming of me as I will of her I thought as I pulled her against my chest.

_**Shepar'd POV**_

My legs are going numb I thought as I look for a way to move Tali off of me without waking her up. I finally said screw it and sat up, she didn't even budge as I laid her on the other side of my bed so I could get some sleep. I was so.. so very tired. I thought before blacking out.

_Everyone was busy scarfing down their food after a long day ready to get some sleep. We had another long one ahead of us. Most of the crew kept looking in the Med Bay at Violet, who was getting checked over after the stub to the stomach. I felt horrible. I should have known I thought. I finished eating before I walked in. She was sitting still her eyes closed._

"_Shepard, it wasn't your fault. So don't worry. I'll be out there in the morning." She said knowing it was me before I even said a word. _

"_How'd you know it was me?"_

"_Your footsteps. The way you walk" I just shook my head, not understanding. I stood there as the Doctor, glanced my way tapping away at her computer. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For talking to Admiral Hackett about being transferred to another ship." She just looked at me waiting for me to finish._

"_You're out there kicking ass, your crew would do anything for you. I want that, that fire that makes __them want to follow you into hell and back."_

"_It comes with experience Shepard. You have to learn to talk to people. My crew is my family Shepard, nobody fucks with them or they deal with me." She said her voice growing angry at the thought._

"_Shepard, you need to learn patience. All good things come to those who wait."_

"_But you almost died because I waited to long to reload and when you needed my support I couldn't give it to you in time."_

"_I am at peace with my life Shepard. When it's my time it's my time. I won't go to early though. I can promise you that. Death is a scary thought. Cause you can't have someone hold your hand along the way."_

_ I can't breathe. I am going to die I thought looking out into space as the Normandy crumbled. And then nothing. _

I jolted awake, gasping for air dreaming about dying is never a good sign I thought to myself as I sat on the edge of my bed. I looked over to see Tali still asleep. I smiled at her figure under the blankets. After washing up I headed down to the crew deck to grab a quick bite. In the elevator I told EDI to set a course for Omega.

_**Thane's POV**_

I rolled over, expecting to feel Violets warm body against mine but she had already left. I looked around the room to see a piece of paper on the table. I picked it up to see her handwriing scrawled across it.

Thank you for a wonderful night. I couldn't bear to wake you. I'll see you soon.

With love,

Violet

I smiled, as I got dressed walking out into the bustling morning hours. Everyone eating and giving mission updates, having questions or just to shoot the breeze. I searched for her red hair and there I found it. She was sitting beside a crew member deep in discussion about something. She laughed, her smile was gorgeous with her three awkwardly placed dimples. I went a head and stood in line for my food. Glancing at her when I thought no one was looking.

Then Shepard made an announcement.

"Samara and I have some things to take care of on Omega. Tali will be coming with us. Gabby, ken, get the ship in good condition. Everyone else if you need something from Omega go ahead, but be sure to be back on here before I am."

Everyone either nodded or mumbled that they heard him. My heart skipped at the idea of being able to spend some alone time with Violet without to many distractions on board. This morning breakfast was eggs with bacon, it was delicious.

I was heading back to my room to mediate on what I should say to Violet, but when I entered my room she was already there.

_**Shepard's POV**_

I had to give Miranda credit this place did make you want to shower twice after stepping foot on it I thought to myself as we entered Omega. "Shepard, Omega's death rate is to high for me to pinpoint an exact location. I would suggest speaking with Aria on the matter."

"Thank you, EDI." Samara said being the perfect lady that she claimed to be. She had excellent manners. It's just sometimes she is so cold for lack of a better word. I looked over a Tali, then at Samara. No turning back now I thought as we entered Afterlife to speak with Aria.


End file.
